<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Starlight Hotel by anna_spelledbackwards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462197">The Starlight Hotel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_spelledbackwards/pseuds/anna_spelledbackwards'>anna_spelledbackwards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Rusty has a mullet, greaseball is one hot concierge, hotel au, rusty's crushin real hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_spelledbackwards/pseuds/anna_spelledbackwards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rusty wishes he could ask out Pearl so he talks to a mop instead</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pearl/Rusty (Starlight Express)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Janitor Rusty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you happen to follow me on IG (@bananabreads_art, shameless self promo) you would have seen me post about the stex hotel au my friend and I created. I love it very much and this was the first thing I wrote for it. Disclaimer, I have no idea how working at a hotel works so I'm really just making stuff up half the time and I try to be very vague to not be outright wrong. Enjoy anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rusty glanced bitterly towards the concierge desk where two girls giggled at whatever suggestion the tall man working there had made. Greaseball, as they called him, was always flirting with any girl that stopped by, dishing out smiles and winks almost constantly. He sighed and turned his attention to the front desk and, more specifically, Pearl, the pink haired receptionist he’d had a crush on since her first day. He thought a lot about asking her out, but nothing ever came of it, just fantasies he entertained himself with sometimes when work was slow. He jumped when he knocked his mop bucket into a pillar, startling him back to the present. Scrounging up any shred of confidence, Rusty made his way past the reception desks, slowing in front of Pearl.<br/>     “Uh, hey there Pearl!” he smiled shyly. The receptionist looked up quickly before turning back to her computer, typing quickly.<br/>     “Hi.”<br/>     “So um, how’re you doing?” he asked, leaning against the desk, trying to act cool.<br/>     “Fine. Did you need something?” she asked sharply, smiling politely up from her work. Rusty straightened and flushed, realizing how much he was embarrassing himself.<br/>     “No! Not really. Sorry, you’re busy, sorry.” He scurried off to the service elevator and ended up in a quiet bathroom, scrubbing the counters. Rusty sighed and looked up into the mirror in front of him, grimacing at the sight of his dust and sweat smeared cheeks, his uniform faded and too big, his curly hair tied back in an unkempt ponytail. He didn’t stand a chance against Greaseball or Electra, the flashy manager who stopped by every now and then, both of whom had caught Pearl’s attention. He tried to clean his face with a sleeve and smooth his frizzy bangs away from his face, then snorted at how ridiculous he was being. As if he could perfect his appearance while cleaning a hotel bathroom and get Pearl to notice him. Pearl and her always perfectly curled hair and pretty smiles, a girl who could get any man she wanted, who made him nervous just when she so much as glanced at him. He shook his head, resigned, and tossed the used rag into his janitor’s cart. He laughed to himself when he spotted his mop and had an idea, flipping it upside down so it looked somewhat like a person, and holding it out in front of him.<br/>     “So Pearl, come here often?” he tried first, shaking his head again. We both work here every day, dumbass. “It says in the Bible to only think about what’s pure and lovely… So I’ve been thinking about you all day long!” Yeah, yeah that might work! Several horrible pick-up lines and even an attempt at asking mop-Pearl on a date later, Rusty remembered he had a job he was supposed to be doing. As he hurried to return the mop to it’s bucket, he could’ve sworn he heard footsteps scampering away, but he couldn’t be sure, and he would really rather believe there was no one around to hear him flirting with a mop. He got poked at enough for only being a janitor and he didn’t need this story on top of all that, so he hurried to push his cart out of the now-clean hotel room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Electra's in Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Electra, the hotel manager, stops by and gives Rusty a hard time. Also CB is an annoying bastard &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll say this again, I'm guessing and making stuff up when it comes to what working at a hotel is like so...don't think about it too much, thanks. Expect more CB and Rusty interaction in the future, they're fun to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ll never guess what’s happening today,” CB greeted the second Rusty clocked in, swinging his legs from the desk he sat on top of.<br/>     “What?” Rusty asked warily, knowing it couldn’t be good with the way his coworker was smiling.<br/>     “Mr. Electra’s stopping by!” The janitor stopped dead and his shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh.<br/>     “Today? Really? Do you know when?” CB shook his head and hopped off the desk, following Rusty closely as he left the breakroom. The boy bumped into him as he abruptly stopped.<br/>     “What?” CB asked, rising on his toes to see past Rusty.<br/>     “He’s here already,” he groaned, moving out of the back room so the bellhop could see the man striding through the hotel entrance, an entire entourage behind him. All dressed far too flashy for their humble little hotel. Hoping to avoid the manager as long as he could, Rusty snuck around the corner to the janitor closet and started working on the top floor. He’d just started to forget about the visit when, while wheeling his mop bucket across the lobby, he was stopped by a call from behind him<br/>     “Hey, you!” Electra called.<br/>     “Who, me?” Rusty asked, moving towards the front desks where he stood, though it was taking him away from being productive. Knowing the uptight man, he’d simply criticize Rusty’s work then get mad at him for slacking.<br/>     “Yes, you, who else?” the manager snapped, wrinkling his nose at the janitor while his entourage (or rumored lovers) snickered. “What exactly are you doing?”<br/>     “Well I was going to go mop the pool floors,” Rusty told him, waving his mop handle for emphasis.<br/>     “Maybe you should take more time on the rooms you’ve cleaned first, I found several bathrooms uncleaned.”<br/>     “I probably hadn’t gotten to that floor,” Rusty shot back though he instantly regretted his tone, earning a glare from the manager. His eyes slid over to the reception desk quickly too to see both Pearl and CB watching, the latter giggling.<br/>     “Then get to it faster,” Electra spat, dismissing him. Not really wanting to argue, Rusty turned and hurried to get back to what he was doing. Electra had the audacity to show up once every 6 months or so and act like he owned the place! Ok well, he was high enough of a manager that he almost did, but still. He definitely didn’t give two shits about the place, he just wanted something to report so he could act like he supervised the place carefully, and the report always seemed to include something about Rusty falling short. He should have been given some sort of promotion, hell a raise at the very least, years ago, but he suspected that the bastard of a manager had something to do with it never happening. With an angry slap, Rusty began mopping the pool floors, grumbling to himself about everything he thought was unfair in his job. He stopped short when the pool door banged open and a red uniformed employee bounced in.<br/>     “Heya Rust Bucket, someone wants to talk to ya out front,” informed CB with a nod back towards the door he came through. Having finished with the pool floor, Rusty followed the bellhop out towards the lobby.<br/>     “Jeez what does Electra want now,” the janitor sighed, expecting to see one angry manager by the front desks. Instead, the man and his squad were gone, leaving the foyer generally empty.<br/>     “Oh, Rusty!” Pearl called from her desk, waving him over. Rusty flushed and pulled his mop over to the reception desk and tried to act cool, leaning an elbow on the desk. <br/>     “What's up?”<br/>     “Just thought you should know Mr. Electra’s gone. I also told him off when he mentioned he was going to report you for slacking.” Rusty blinked and straightened off the desktop, surprised to hear she’d stand up for him like that.<br/>     “R-really? You uh, didn’t have to do that, th-thanks,” he stammered, incredibly flustered. Pearl smiled and tossed her pink hair over one shoulder with a casual shrug.<br/>     “Sure! Electra’s hot but not very fair,” she admitted, pouting a little. Aaaand that made Rusty deflate.<br/>     “Right well thanks again, see you around.” Pearl nodded and Rusty left to get back to work. While heading towards the service elevators, CB coughed a loud ‘smooth’ at Rusty from the other end of the desks. He rolled his eyes and glared at the nosy little bellhop, who stuck his tongue out in return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Hotel Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Christmas at the starlight hotel and everyone get's to be happy for a night</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me? Posting Christmas fanfic late? Absolutely because content is content and CB being soft for the hotel gang is what's important. Also CB get's a vague hinting at an angsty backstory so feel free to let your imagination run wild with that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An open door caught CB’s attention and he wandered into the empty hotel room, finding his way over to the window, the curtains left pushed aside. Looking out over the city, he studied the movement of cars and people on the sidewalks, the twinkle of windows and headlights. He found himself wondering what each person was doing this Christmas eve, whether it be driving, walking outside, or hidden away in their homes where he couldn’t see them. Were they visiting family? Spending time with friends? Or maybe even just celebrating with their pets? CB envied them, just a little, for the fact they had family to visit, or even the time off to celebrate.<br/>     “CB?” the boy screamed and spun away from the window, sighing in relief to only see Rusty, pulling his mop out of the bathroom. “What’re you doing?” the janitor asked, peering suspiciously at him.<br/>     “Oh nothin, just appreciating the view. What’re you up to?”<br/>     “Working,” he deadpanned, switching off the bathroom light and leaving the room. CB followed after him.<br/>     “Are you going down to the Christmas party too?” Rusty asked after CB walked very closely behind him in silence for a while, his hands folded behind his back.<br/>     “The what?” he asked, matching his pace to walk beside Rusty towards the elevators.<br/>     “Right, it’s your first Christmas with us!” a genuinely kind smile lit Rusty’s face, directed at CB for the first time he could remember. “Since most of us don’t have family around and we kinda have to work, we celebrate together. Exchanging gifts, hot chocolate, the whole shabang,” he did jazz hands at the end as they waited for the elevator. CB grinned wide and bright, bouncing in place, about to say how fun that sounded when he realized: he had no gifts.<br/>     “What if I didn’t get presents?” he asked Rusty, who gave him an odd look as they climbed on the elevator and it sent them downward.<br/>     “So?”<br/>	30 minutes later a small group of the staff members had strayed from their posts and instead sat in the lobby around the fire and large Christmas tree there, wrapped gifts being divided among them. Sitting criss-cross on the floor in front of Dinah’s spot on the couch, CB was surprised to have Pearl drop a gift onto his lap, the paper and ribbon bright, clashing pinks. Another, wrapped in blue snowflakes, was handed to him by Dinah with a bright smile at the confused look he gave her. Pretty soon, everyone had gifts from one another including CB, who felt a little awkward during it all, not having anything to give back. Before opening things, Dinah and Buffy brought in mugs of hot chocolate for everyone, a homemade recipe the two had perfected years ago, all topped with whipped cream and red sprinkled. They took turns unwrapping their gifts and the group turned to a warm, comfortable conversation after, and CB even broke the uniform dress code to pull on the bright red, homemade, sweater Dinah had given him. He’d been listening to Dinah and Buffy talking about how to better their whipped cream when he let his focus slip around the room; to the crackling fire and sparkling Christmas lights, Rusty talking to Pearl, flustered and smiling, Greaseball, fumbling with a tamagotchi, and Ashley, watching over his shoulder, un unlit cigarette between her lips.<br/>     “What d’you think?” CB looked back up at Dinah, tucking back a blonde curl and waiting expectantly for an answer.<br/>     “About?”<br/>     “Hot chocolate. Regular or sugar crystal sprinkles?” she asked for probably the second time.<br/>     “Oh, sugar crystals all the way!”<br/>     “Hah!” the blonde explained, smiling smugly at Buffy, who crossed her arms with a ‘whatever’. CB smiled and laughed at the exchange, but deep down he finally found the words for the light, bubbly feeling these people gave him, the feeling that made him want to jump up and hug them all. Belonging. They didn’t need to have known him his whole life or spend every moment with him, but they loved him, and him them, nonetheless. And somehow, that was better than any family CB could have spent the holidays with.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>	It had been a good Christmas night with everyone; even Greaseball and CB took the night off from bothering him, and Rusty was disappointed when everyone finally had to get back to their actual jobs. Not that any of them felt bad for slacking. While retrieving his cleaning supplies from the maintenance closet, he was surprised to turn and see Pearl there, leaning against the doorframe with a smile on her face. He felt himself grin just at the sight of her and dropped the rag in his hand to stand across from her.<br/>     “What’s up?” he asked.<br/>     “Well what’s up is,” she trailed off and she glanced above them, twirling a pink strand of hair around a finger. Rusty followed her gaze and his eyes widened to see mistletoe hanging from the doorway. He looked back down to see Pearl’s smile had turned shy. Before he could fully process what was happening, Pearl took the front of Rusty’s uniform before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, letting her hands linger on his chest even after she pulled away.<br/>     “Merry Christmas, Rusty,” she giggled before bouncing away down the hall back to the lobby. He stood there in shock for a moment before getting out a very late, and very stumbled-over “merry christmas”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sike!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You thought Rusty got to be happy? Thought he could get a win with Pearl? You fool!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I've been thinking about it a lot…” Rusty began, standing by the reception desks. Pearl stared at him blankly.<br/>
“About what?” She asked after a moment of uncomfortable, silent eye contact.<br/>
“Oh! Um when you uh, kissed me on Christmas,” he clarified, all of his built up confidence deflating at the fact Pearl seemed to take a moment to remember what he was talking about.<br/>
“Right, right. What about it?” Rusty floundered, not knowing what to say. This was the last reaction he was expecting.<br/>
“Well, I just wanted to know if it, y'know, meant anything?”<br/>
“Oh it was just a kiss Rusty!” She giggled like it was obvious.<br/>
“Just a kiss?” He repeated, embarrassment and regret twisting his stomach. Pearl nodded and, to prove her point, waved CB over, who was busy straightening the luggage carts. He scampered over and leaned up on the desk.<br/>
“You rang?” Without explanation, Pearl stood and kissed CB’s cheek.<br/>
“See? Just a kiss,” She stated matter-of-factly. The bellboy smiled and turned to Rusty before pulling him down by the shoulders to pass the cheek-kiss onto him with an exaggerated smack.<br/>
“Yeah Rusty, just a kiss!” The boy laughed and ran off while Rusty glared at his retreating back until he was gone, returning his attention to Pearl with a resigned sigh.<br/>
“So you uh, couldn't ever see us together? You and me?” The receptionist laughed and gave him a sympathetic look.<br/>
“I don't think so, I love you as a friend, and only as a friend. I'm sorry.” Rusty felt himself blushing hard and he looked away, instead focusing on his hands wringing the handle of his mop.<br/>
“A-alright, glad I cleared that up. I'll see you around.” A ”bye rusty!” followed him but he didn't bother to return it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Electra's wallet go brrr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little insight on our favorite hotel manager, what will he do</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I bet you'd think Electra is rich but actually everyone is underpaid in this au, he just spends a lot of money he doesn't have. Also I don't ever write from his POV so please bare with me as I work on his characterization.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny morning, but the clouds on the horizon promised rain, and many people were out to take advantage of the good weather while it lasted. None of this effected Electra though as he slapped a bottle of moisturizer against his palm. He was out of his best stuff. With a sigh, he put it aside and made a mental note to swipe some free samples of it the next time he went to the mall. Electra’s skincare routine was extensive and all necessary, although Purse constantly told him his products didn’t need to be expensive to be good. He could hear his nagging voice in the back of his head already. He finished putting on his makeup and strolled out to the kitchen, making two cups of coffee. Purse emerged from his bedroom not long after. Electra greeted him with a smile, offering him the second coffee he made. Purse was an accountant Electra could have never afforded, but he was lucky he just happened to be one of the people he lived and slept with, so the fact he helped manage his funds was a bonus.<br/>     “What do you want to buy?” Purse asked with a sigh, though he accepted the mug. Electra pouted.<br/>     “What makes you think I want to buy anything?”<br/>     “You never bother making anyone coffee unless you fucked the night before. Or breakfast.” he added, looking pointedly at the various fruits Electra had taken the time to slice for everyone. He relented.<br/>     “Fine. I ran out of my La Mer moisturizer. I don’t see why I can’t get more.” Purse choked and set down his coffee, sitting heavily at the kitchen island they had been talking around.<br/>     “Electra. That was $500, you see why you can’t just refill that constantly, right?”<br/>     “Please?”<br/>     “No.” Electra sat across from him and dropped his head on his arms, careful to not smudge his makeup.<br/>     “I guess I’ll just get the drug store stuff then,” he whined.<br/>     “I feel so sorry for you.” Purse deadpanned. Electra knew he wouldn’t change his mind so he let the argument drop.<br/>	That evening, Electra had to stop by the hotel to make sure everything was running smoothly, but unfortunately, none of his partners could go with him that night. Stepping out of his car, he straightened his white suit jacket before striding through the front doors. With a bright smile, Electra announced his arrival, not missing how that one janitor scrambled from the lobby the moment he saw him, or the way Pearl quickly but casually fixed her hair. A few guests in the lobby glanced his way but Electra was sure they were admiring him, so he paid them no mind as he swept through the lobby and up to the front desks. The way Pearl shyly smiled up at him when she said hello gave the manager an idea that might have been influenced by the fact none of his partners supported him getting new beauty products. <br/>     “Are you free this Saturday?” he asked breezily, looking disinterestedly around the lobby.<br/>     “I think so, I usually have plans but not this weekend. Why?”<br/>     “I want to take you out, see a movie.” He glanced at Pearl and a satisfied smirk tugged at his lips when he saw her blush.<br/>     “Oh, I’d love to!” She smiled brightly, twirling a strand of her hair. Electra noted that she was far too attractive to be working at a receptionist, and he affirmed asking her out was a good idea.<br/>     “I’ll pick you up at 7,” Electra winked. “Now where’s that janitor, I have a feeling he’s not working.” Pearl winced and pointed down the hall to the janitor’s closet. Electra moved from the front desk and yanked the closet door open, greeted with a surprised yelp. Rusty (or something, Electra couldn’t remember) dropped the bottle of cleaner he’d been grabbing and hurried to pick it back up, avoiding the manager’s eyes.<br/>     “Pathetic,” he scoffed, shaking his head and walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Electra takes Pearl to the movies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though she’d started getting ready hours before, Pearl was frantically tugging on her shoes at 6:59, a sleek car pulling up on the street beneath her front window exactly at 7. Her phone chimed with a text. I’ve arrived. Pearl briefly wondered how Electra knew both her address and phone number, but the thought was out of her head just as quickly as she was out the door. She half expected Electra to get out of the car to open the door for her, or at the very least greet her, but when he didn’t, she joined the man in his car. He glanced at her up and down before giving an approving nod and pulling out into the road. Pearl smiled to herself, proud of her clothing choice for the night; black pants, white go-go boots, a pink sequined blouse, and shimmery makeup. At first she felt it might be over the top, but when she remembered the flashy looks Electra and his lovers all sported, she added extra pink glitter to her eyes and shiny silver jewelry. They made minimal conversation on the drive to the theater, partly because every time Pearl looked over at Electra, the elegant profile of his face made her lose her train of thought. He seemed happy to talk about himself whenever this happened though. After parking, Electra offered an arm to Pearl, which she gladly took, and the two started up towards the entrance.<br/>     “You don’t mind sharing popcorn, do you?” Electra asked once they were inside.<br/>     “No, that’s fine,” Pearl smiled. Any and all romantic stereotypes were fine with her. They made it into the theater just as the movie previews started and the pair made their way to the back row. Pearl’s heart leapt in her chest, because there was only one reason Electra would want to sit back here, but he must have noticed the look on her face. A grin played on his lips.<br/>     “The back has the best view,” he clarified. “I mean, in front you basically have to permanently damage your neck looking up at the screen. Purse wouldn’t be happy if I hired another masseuse.” he rolled his eyes and they took their seats. Pearl tried not to let her disappointment show and smiled.<br/>     “Right, of course.” During the movie (a so-bad-it's-good romcom) Electra slid an arm around Pearl’s shoulders, the two brushed hands multiple times while reaching for popcorn (Pearl did this intentionally), and they met eyes nearly every time there was a kiss or particularly romantic scene on the screen. Pearl left the dark theater with butterflies in her stomach, and she realized how flushed her cheeks were when they stepped out into the cool night. Pearl was much more talkative on the way home, ranting about one of the actors in the movie who definitely wasn’t pretty enough for her current celebrity boyfriend, and Electra nodded with a comment here and there (he was just as appalled by the couple). However, they were in front of Pearl’s apartment door all too soon.<br/>     “Well, I had a really good time tonight,” Pearl said after a moment of silence, studying Electra’s face as she spoke. She normally only ever saw him tired at the end of the day, put out by every employee at the hotel, but he seemed content now, an almost-smile on his face instead of the usual disdain.<br/>    “I did as well.” Without ceremony, Electra tilted Pearl’s chin up towards him and pressed a short but surprisingly deep kiss against her lips. When he pulled away, Pearl opened and closed her mouth, at a loss for words, before finally forcing out a question through her surprise.<br/>     “Do you...do you wanna go out again sometime?” she asked. Electra pressed his full lips together in thought for a moment before shrugging.<br/>     “No. Have a nice night, Pearl.” And with that he turned and strode down the hallway, waving over his shoulder. Pearl’s shoulders slumped and she was left staring down the hall long after Electra had disappeared into the stairwell. Just like that, after a nice date, he’d dismissed her for no discernable reason, and he was most likely going home to explain all her shortcomings, in detail, to his lovers.<br/>     “Prick,” she muttered when she finally went inside, if only to replace her hurt with annoyance for the rest of the night. But deep down, underneath both, she was starting to question her judgment of men. She pulled out her phone to text Dinah about the date instead of dwelling on anything of deeper meaning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's important to note that Electra only wanted to share popcorn because it's expensive</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>